


Пробуждение

by WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Внеконкурс [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, WTF Starbucks 2017, Внеконкурс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: Предупреждения:АУ относительно фильма «Капитан Америка: Гражданская война», и вообще автор вольно обращается с реальностями и настроен иронично





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** АУ относительно фильма «Капитан Америка: Гражданская война», и вообще автор вольно обращается с реальностями и настроен иронично

Странности с рукой начались после переезда в Башню Старка. 

Днем она просто немного чесалась, ничего особенного... Хотя стоп, как может чесаться металлическая рука? Место соединения с плечом — само собой. Там и раньше бывал непорядок, после нагрузки кости ныли ночами, шрамы зудели. Но Баки обычно не отвлекался на такие мелочи. Слишком многое по-настоящему требовало внимания. Его натренировали отсекать всё, что мешало выполнению задачи. Теперь же организм, похоже, мстил. Нервы вспомнили, что они есть, и напоминали об этом и Баки. Слишком мягкая постель. Слишком хорошая еда. Ну а то, что Стив всё время рядом — это же вообще вынести невозможно. 

Ночью накатывало вдвойне. Баки снилось, что пластины руки греются, стоит Стиву перевести на них взгляд, стык с телом горит огнем, раскаленный металл жжет и плавится. С пальцев падают тяжёлые серебряные капли. 

В других снах рука выпускала побеги, из ладони вырывался толстый острый стебель, из каждого сочленения шелестящей бахромой торчала трава. Она росла и росла, устилала постель зелеными волнами. Поднимался ветер, и они со Стивом качались на этих волнах.  
Сплетались, как ветви двух деревьев, с первых дней росших бок о бок.

Потом наступало самое тревожное. Пластины начинали двигаться, ползти, расползаться, они покрывали левую сторону груди, впивались ребром в шею, а в конце уже всё тело покрывал блестящий панцирь. Экзоскелет жил собственной жизнью. Переставлял за Баки его ноги, двигал его руками, кивал его головой. И всё равно тянулся к Стиву. Да, и Баки хотел того же. Но боялся, что задушит Стива в этих холодных железных объятиях.

Нет, всё-таки сон. Баки сел на кровати и утер пот со лба. Ярко-синее мартовское небо словно падало в огромное окно. Где-то в недрах квартиры Стив мурлыкал танго «Por una cabeza». Пахло свежемолотым кофе. Но тревога не уходила. Наверное, всё дело в Вижене. Тот, знакомясь, пожал ему именно левую руку. Причём не выпускал ее слишком долго. Баки тогда ощутил какое-то странное потрескивание... Может, ему загрузили вирус? Он не доверял этому искусственному существу. Собственно, он вообще пока не вспомнил, что такое доверие. То, что он чувствовал при виде Стива, определялось какими-то другими словами. Которых, пожалуй, не было в его лексиконе ни тогда, ни теперь.

Серебристая ладонь опять зачесалась. И Баки не мог больше терпеть. Глупость, да. Но он с силой поскрёб пальцами правой руки металл левой. Пластина поддалась и со щелчком отскочила. Под ней виднелась нежная розовая новорождённая кожа.

Глядя на неё, Баки просидел в прострации, наверное, минут десять. Пока доносившиеся с кухни сдобный аромат и довольно-таки мелодичное пение не сменились запахом гари и приглушёнными ругательствами. Тогда он наконец удовлетворённо вздохнул. День рождения обещал быть незабываемым.


End file.
